monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Neighthan Rot's Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions diary
Cover It'll trip me up if you read my diary. 6/14 I must be the clumsiest zombicorn in the entire monster world. Granted, I'm the only one, at least the only one I know of, as far as I can tell. My dad said if he would have had any idea I was going to be so clumsy, he would have named me 'Trip'. Lucky for me, I have a built-in first aid kit in the form of my horn. It works great when it comes to healing physical bumps, bruises and scrapes, but not so much for the emotional ones. I think that's why I want to be a psychologist so that I can help monsters feel better from the inside out. Definitely have enough experience, seeing how hard it is for a monster when they don't have someone they trust that'll listen to what they're going through. I know it's a lot more complicated than that, but it's easy to feel alone when you don't think you're being heard. 6/17 I filled out my application for Monster High today and was surprised to find a section that asked me to talk about my family scaritage. I was hesitant at first, but when I talked to Mom and Dad, they told me 'just tell the story'. Of course, they each have their own version of the story. Dad said to make sure I used his version, which made Mom roll her eyes. Dad was an art major in college, and one of his class assignments required him to sketch illustrations of wild unlife. He says he was so stealthy that he was able to sneak up on any creature in the forest and draw for hours without ever being noticed. Mom says she always knew Dad was coming, because she could hear him tripping over, under and through every vine, branch and twig in the woods. She said that the only reason Dad was able to sketch 'unnoticed' was because she told the woodland creatures that she sensed Dad's heart was pure and kind, so they just ignored him. Dad said he always felt 'watched' when he was there, so he started having 'conversations' with his watcher. They were all one-sided, but Mom said Dad talked his unlife, his hopes and screams, and he was funny. Mom started looking forward to Dad's visits and debated about coming out of hiding, so he could see her, but always talked herself out of it. Then one day, when he sat down to draw, he said, "My class is ending, and I won't be coming back. Thanks for keeping me company all this time, and I drew something for you." The sketch that Dad held up was of a unicorn. Over time, without realizing it, Mom's shyness had been overcome by Dad's kindness and good humour; so much so, that each time he visited, she hid less and less. Dad never let on that he could see her though, because he was afraid she would run away and never come back. So Mom, who can transform into a two legged creature at will, walked out and sat next to Dad. They have been at each others side ever since. 6/21 I got a text today from Sirena, asking if I would meet her at the Coffin Bean to talk about something. I think she purposely kept it vague, because she has many 'somethings' floating around in her head, and she's never sure which one it is she wants to discuss until she's literally hovering in front of you. Not that it bothers me, it's just who she is. Also, if she gets distracted, which happens, you're not left on the hook worrying about a specific problem she might be having. While I was waiting for her, a group of high school ghouls came through the door. They were laughing and being silly, which caused me to look up from the book I was reading just in time to catch the eye of the most beautiful ghoul I have ever seen. She had black and white streaked hair pulled up in a pony-tail - I love that look - pale mint green skin, and matching neck bolts. It was her eyes that I got caught in though, one blue, one green and both totally electric. I think we both realized we were caught in each other's sightline at the same time, and we quickly looked way. She was with a mummy and a werewolf ghoul, but I don't remember much about either one of them. It was like a music video, where everything slows down and fades into the background except the star. I couldn't decide whether to introduce myself or run and hide. I thought that I would wait until they sat down, but they grabbed their order to go. I had this moment of panic that made me feel like if I didn't follow her out and get her name and number, I would never see her again. Only I didn't follow her, I just sat there like a gargoyle on a wall and watched her leave. But as she was leaving, she turned and looked back like she had forgotten something, our eyes met briefly again, it may have been just my imagination or a trick of the light, but it looked like a little spark leapt off her neck bolts. Then she was gone, and I missed my chance. I don't even know if she lives around here. Maybe she was visiting or from another country, or if she does live here, I'm sure she must be dating some manster that's the captain of the football team or something. How could a ghoul like that not be? I don't know the answer to any of these questions, and now I probably never will, but if I ever do see her again, I promise I will find out. As for Sirena, she did show up, but whatever that 'something' was she wanted to discuss, I don't remember a word of it. 7/10 I went to the movies with Avea and Bonita last night. Sirena was supposed to join us, but didn't show until we got to the Die-ner after the show. I wasn't that excited about the film, but I was hoping maybe I'd see the ghoul from the Coffin Bean at the theater, but I didn't. I was thinking about going home after the movie instead of to the Die-ner, but the ghouls wanted to talk about MH. They don't think we're going to get in, but for some reason I do. Maybe I'm just being naive, or maybe I think we deserve something clawsome to happen to us. 7/12 I called Monster High today to see if I could meet with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. I had a speech all memorized to try and talk my way past her secretary and onto her calendar. My speech was completely thrown off though, when the headmistress was the monster that actually answered the phone. I kind of panicked and said, "My name is Neighthan Chance and I would like a Rot to talk to you about... ummm..." There was silence on the other end of the line, and I thought I either heard a cough or a laugh, and she said "Mr Rot, my calendar is open for this afternoon, so why don't you come in and see me at three." I got there at two and paced back and forth in front of the school for about about twenty minutes, when I heard someone calling my name. "Mr Rot, do come in before you wear a moat into the front lawn." I looked up to see Headless Headmistress Bloodgood standing at the top of the school steps. I went up the stairs two at a time, and naturally I tripped, landed hard and skinned my arm from wrist to elbow. HHB offered to talk me to the nurse's office, but I just used my horn and healed the scrape. If she was the least bit surprised, she didn't show it. We sat in her office, and I talked while she mostly listened. First off, I told her that I was there of my own accord and that the ghouls didn't know about it; that I just wanted to ask her to give Sirena, Bonita and Avea's applications special considerations. I told her about their background and their friendship and their parents and that even though Sirena, Bonita and Avea had been to a bunch of different schools, it didn't mean that they were troublemakers. I said they'd never gotten the chance to go to a school where the inner monster was more important than the outer one, and that I believed things could be different here. HHB took her head off and put it on her desk. "I'm curious to know why you think that." ,she asked. I thought for a moment and finally said, "Because that's the foundation Monster High is built upon, isn't it? That it doesn't matter who your parents are, or what kind of monster you happen to be, and you don't just say it. You unlive it." HHB put her head back on and leaned back in her chair. She then said, "What about yourself then, Mr Rot? Do you not wish to be a student at Monster High?" I told her that I did, but that I didn't want to take a spot that could go to one of my friends. After I finished my plea, the headmistress furrowed her brow and leaned forward. "That's very noble of you Mr Rot, but why do you assume that you'd be accepted wither?" I must have looked totally shocked at the thought of that possibility, then her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Relax Mr Rot, I was only teasing. You are a very earnest young manster with what appears to be a genuinely compassionate heart. That aside, you need not concern yourself with sacrificing your spot for one of your friends - at Monster High, space will be made when space is required." I sat back in my chair and breathed a little sigh of relief. We talked a little while longer, and then, as she walked me out, I saw a picture on the wall of the MH Fear Squad. They were doing a pyramid, and at the top was the ghoul I saw at the Coffin Bean. My heart almost jumped out of my chest, and I asked, "Who is that?" HHB told me her name was Frankie Stein. "You two should meet someday." She said. "I think you'd find you have much in common." It was a nice thing for her to say, but how could I have anything in common with perfection? 7/30 I got my letter from Monster High today. By the time mine was delivered, Bonita, Sirena and Avea had all gotten theirs and called to give me the good news. I opened mine and stopped reading after "We are delighted to inform you.." I'm in. We're all in. We made it... we made it. Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Neighthan Rot logs Category:Doll diaries